Bad Dreams
by Twilight Walters
Summary: When Scully's recollection of her abduction starts becoming clear she takes comfort in her partner and with a little help from Walter Skinner who's to say what might happen. Alternate ending to Memories R&R. Please be aware this was my first fic.


Title: Bad dreams.  
Author: Twilight Walters  
Rating: PG/K+  
Categories: Story - Romance Angst  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance  
Spoilers: Colony  
Summary: When Scully's recollection of her abduction starts becoming clear she takes comfort in her partner and with a little help from Walter Skinner who's to say what might happen. Set around season three.  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Chris Carter and Fox. No copyright infringement intended.  
Feedback: Need feedback, need feedback, please be kind

x

Bad Dreams By Twilight Walters

Washington DC FBI Building 6.39am

As Mulder entered his and Scully's basement office he stopped short surprised to see Scully already there and hard at work. As Scully hears Mulder enter she looks up and greets him warmly.

"Good morning, Mulder." she glances at the small clock on her desk and continues, "You're early this morning."

"I could say the same to you... Since what time have you been here?" he replies giving her a strange look.

"Since about 5.15 this morning, I couldn't sleep."

"Ahh... Insomnia, have you been working too hard?" he asked as he walked to his desk and sat down then looking back up at her added "If you don't mind me saying, you look exhausted."

"I am not an insomniac; I just don't want to sleep." She brushed her hair back off her face revealing how tired and drained she really looked.

"What do you mean you don't want to sleep?" he asked seeming confused yet concerned.

"I just don't want to."

"Why not?" he asked, the concern sounding slightly stronger.

"Its just..." she hesitated then continued, "... every time I fall asleep I have bad dreams."

"Nightmares? You know, they say if you talk about a

nightmare then you wont have the same one again... Well at least that's what my mother used to tell me." As her eyes meet his gaze she looked very weary.

"Is it true?" she asked her voice sounding a little disbelieving.

"Beats me... Why don't we try it?" He said as he smiled at her, that smile that always made her melt.

"Okay, I'm in a big white room, I can't see the walls. I'm laid on an operating table and I can't move. There are people around me but I can't see them clearly and there is surgical equipment. Then I wake up. Every time though a little more happens." She said as she looked at his expression. He had his glasses on and was tapping his teeth with his pen. "Mulder you've got that look in your eyes and I know what you are thinking?"

"Scully, do you know what you've just described?"

"Well I've got a pretty good idea what you think it is."

"You've described a classic example of an abduction, your memories, Duane Barry it's all coming back."

"Mulder, I..." Mulder cut her off before she can continue.

"Scully read the files its been well documented." He said as he started to walk to the filing cabinets, though he was still concerned for her he was also in work mode.

"I already have." She replied knowing in her head that what he said could be true and knowing in her heart that it was.

"Well then you can't argue with me." For once he had some almost tangible evidence.

"Normally I would but I just don't have the energy right now." There was a brief pause and Mulder's mind clicked back into just being concerned.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked.

"What really slept?" She asked as if the idea of sleep was ludicrous as he nodded his head she continued "About four of five days ago."

"That long? well if you ever get scar..." he was going to say scared or frightened then realising that she would never admit to that "...Bored or anything you know where I am no matter the hour." He said smiling.

"Thanks, Mulder."

"Hey, that's what partners are for."

x

Washington DC FBI Building A few weeks later 2.39pm

As AD Skinner approached his office door he saw Dana Scully looking once again dazed and distant without so much as a smile. He was getting increasingly worried; he had first noticed her acting like this over a week ago. He was even more concerned as Mulder and Scully were his favourites, though he would never admit it but his wife, Sharon, had often mentioned it. When she did he would just say that he respected them because they stood up for what they believed in, though he had never managed to completely convince her. As Scully passed him without so much as a 'Good Afternoon, Sir' Skinner called her back.

"Scully." Skinner said in a load voice bringing Scully out of her trance.

"Sir." She felt dazed.

"May I have a word in my office?"

"Yes sir." all that was going through her head was (What's Mulder done this time?) The AD motioned for her to enter his office first.

"Please have a seat, Dana."

(He's using my first name? That's bad.)

"Sir, is there something wrong?" Dana asked concerned and worried.

"Yes now that you mention it... I have notice that you haven't been your normal self lately... Is there something wrong?"

(Is it true? Is Skinner actually concerned about me?")

"No, I'm fine, Sir." She lied.

"You would tell me if there was something wrong?" he said eyeing her curiously.

"Yes, Sir. Really I'm fine."

"Okay, Agent Scully."

"Is that all, Sir?" She questioned surprised there was nothing else.

"That will be all, Agent Scully." He said as he watched her leave he knew there was definitely something wrong.  
All the way back to the office she couldn't stop thinking (Was he really concerned? Although I know he's not heartless, the amount of times he's saved Mulder's butt and mine are uncountable.) She was still deep in thought as she entered the basement office again.

"Scully are you alright?" Mulder asked seeing she looked kind of out of it although he was starting to become accustomed to this.

"I'm fine..." she stated mentally noting his concern. "You'll never guess where I've just been."

Normally he would have replied to that with 'you've been abducted by aliens?' but given the present situation it was not appropriate. "Where?" he replied instead curious.

"Skinners office, I think he was actually concerned about me." She said as she smiled at him still sat at his desk.

"Skinner? The Assistant Director? Are we talking about the same guy?"

"He's not that bad."

"No, He's quite a nice guy actually...but don't you dare tell him I said that." He said smirking "And of course he does have a soft spot for you."

"Since when?" she gave him a look that said 'First I've heard about it'.

"Since always." Mulder stated smirking. She collapsed into her chair as Mulder once again felt that oh so familiar feeling of concern. "When's the last time you slept?"

"Two or three weeks ago." Mulder gave that look that he always did as if to say 'ouch'.

"Scully?" he said hesitantly. "Why don't you talk to someone? Try regression hypnotherapy? Try anything? You can't go on like this."

"The truth is you're the only one I trust and I don't think I even want to know what happened to me, I just want the dreams to stop." She paused briefly then continued. "Mulder...you remember you said that if I ever got 'bored or anything' that I could come around?" she asked hoping he did.

"Yeah." He said as he perched on the side of her desk.

"Well my dreams are getting worse..." she said as she started to feel her eyes filling with tears, just thinking about them made her upset "...and I was wondering if you would mind me staying around yours for a night or two?."

"Sure." He said eagerly than seeing how frightened she was he added "that would be fine."

"I just don't want to be alone in my apartment." It was the strangest feeling for her, she knew she was being completely irrational and this prompted an overwhelming urge to explain herself. In truth she was exhausted, worse then that really, she felt catatonic.

"Really it's not a problem, I wouldn't have offered if I hadn't meant it." He said as he gave her a comforting hug.

x

Washington DC Mulder's Apartment 8.30pm

Scully was amazed to see Mulder's apartment was really tidy, and she realised where it was he had disappeared to earlier in the day, he must of came home especially. (He can be really sweet sometimes.) She thought to herself.

"You can take the bedroom, Scully." He said as he closed the door behind them.

"You have a bedroom?" she looked surprised.

"Everyone has a bedroom, Scully." He said leading the way.

"It's even tidy." She said as she poked her head around the door.

"That's because I never use it...would you like a drink or anything?" he asked politely.

"No thanks... would you think it really bad of me if I went straight to bed?" She asked as she felt her eyes closing.

"Not at all, you need some sleep. Goodnight." He said with compassion in his eyes.

"Thanks, Mulder." She said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight." She said as she found her PJ's. She slipped off to sleep within minutes.

Ten minutes later Mulder peeped his head around his bedroom door to see if Scully had managed to go to sleep. When he saw her fast asleep he was mesmerized by the way she looked. She looked so peaceful and beautiful that he could have watched her for hours. She looked so at home just the way he had often dreamed of her in his bed. It was under an hour later though he heard her moving as she looked out of the bedroom to see if he was still awake. As she saw him sat up watch television, he looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" he knew full well that she would say yes even if she was on the verge of tears.

"The dreams won't go away." She said almost a whisper, "Do you mind if I watch some TV with you?"

"You don't have to ask, this is your home too, for now anyway." He said without adding the 'I wish forever' to the end.

Scully went over and sat next to Mulder on the couch as he asked "Are the dreams very bad?" She just nodded as the tears started to run down her face. Mulder put a comforting arm around her and she leaned up against him. It wasn't even ten minutes later when she was sound asleep with her head lying comfortably in Mulder's lap.

As he heard her breathing slow he carefully threw a blanket over her that had been lying on the arm of the chair and rested his hand gently on her waist. He turned the TV volume down so not to disturb her, to have her so close to him felt strangely soothing. It meant he didn't have to worry about her, as he knew she was safe. As he heard the door knock he cursed his luck, he never usually got visitors, this meant that if it was someone he didn't know he would have to get up which might wake Scully.

"Who is it?" he said just loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear but not loud enough to disturb Scully.

"Skinner." Mulder heard called back. He was slightly surprised to hear the AD's voice at this time of night.

"Come in Sir, it's open." Skinner felt slightly apprehensive the last time Mulder had said that he had had a gun pulled on him.

"Mulder I ..." Skinner said as he entered the apartment then haltered slightly surprised to see Scully "...I was just passing on my way home from work."

"At this time?" Mulder said slightly disbelieving and a little confused, Skinner was not the type to make house calls.

"An Assistant Director's work is never done."

"Ah... and you were just passing... even though your place is over the other side of town." Mulder had caught him out in a lie but what else had he expected, he was an FBI agent after all.

"Mulder... you got me. I wanted to talk to you about Dana... I didn't expect to find her here." Skinner added as he looked at the sleeping Dana Scully.

"What about her?" Mulder asked quickly instantly worried.

"I'd rather talk about in private." He said once again looking at her as he realised how much they looked like a couple. (Is there something I don't know?) He thought to himself.

"She won't hear she's dead to the world." Mulder replied as he looked down at her.

"Well, I'm sure she told you that I had her in my office today."

"Yeah, she mentioned it."

"Well I know there is something wrong and I was just wondering if you could tell me what's bothering her as she was reluctant to talk to me herself."

Mulder explained the situation to Skinner in great detail, telling him how upset this whole thing had gotten her. He told him that she had been so distant because this was in fact the first time she had properly slept in weeks. He explained that that was the reason she was there because she couldn't bear to be alone in her apartment. The two of them talked for an age about Scully then about things in general.  
"Has Dana spoken to anyone?" Skinner asked Mulder returning the conversation to the original subject.

"I did ask her but she said she only trusts me, I even suggested regression hypnotherapy but she said she didn't want to know what happened to her she just wants the dreams to stop."

As Scully started to mumble and fidget Mulder realised that she was starting to have the dreams again. He started to stroke her hair and gently sooth her. As Skinner watched them he realised how close they were that nothing could break the bond they had formed over the years, then he studied them a little closer. (Scully was at complete ease with Mulder, she didn't feel threatened at all. He didn't feel uncomfortable to have her so close. They were gentle and soothing with each other. For the first time he knew for sure that they had in fact fallen in love with each other, even though they hadn't realised it yet.) He looked at them admiring their relationship.

"You know you two make quite a couple." Skinner watched Mulder's reaction half-surprised at the comment and half complemented.

"Scully and I are partners and friends sir, that's all."

"Yeah Mulder, lets see if you are still saying the same thing this time next week." Skinner smirked at Mulder's reaction.

"To get romantically involved with a partner is against the book, Sir." Mulder said thinking to himself (that should shut him up.)

"Mulder, since when have you followed the book?" a pause no answer "Just admit it..." he said as he saw Scully's eyes flutter briefly. (Is she awake?) he wondered (I hope so.) "...You are 'so' in love with her."

Mulder hesitated but then realised there was no point in denying it, any fool could see it. "Maybe...Okay yes. I am in love with her, but she is way out of my league. She is beautiful and intelligent... she would never be interested in 'old spooky from the basement'." he looked down at her with longing, the ache he felt for her was intense.

"You're forgetting, she's down there too." Skinner replied.

"She was assigned there, it's different." Mulder said bitterly, this was the same argument he used on himself whenever he felt the desire to confess his undying devotion to her, he was well versed in it to say the least.

"Agent Scully could have left the X-Files three and a half years ago, she knows that. Her original contract was only six months long and in fact she was the one who wished to make it a permanent arrangement." Skinner said as Mulder's jaw nearly hit the floor. "She never told you?" he added arching his brow.

"No... no-one told me." Mulder said almost accusingly. "Why didn't she tell me that?" his mind was reeling.

"At the time it probably wasn't necessary but now, it seems like you have both been keeping secrets. Now maybe you should talk. Tell her the truth. Isn't that what you are always seeking? Tell her that you love her."

It all seemed so simple when Skinner said it like that but..."as I've already said, she wouldn't be interested in 'Spooky Mulder', she could have any guy she wanted." There was a moment of silence, it was amazing how comfortable Mulder felt discussing his feelings with Skinner; he had been his confidant before of course but never like this. "You know ..." he continued "..sometimes when I see her talking to other men at work I get so jealous... I know they have a much better chance then I ever will." Mulder said the sadness growing in his eyes.

"Mulder, if she wanted any other man then she would have, a long time ago... Look how comfortable she is with you, she wants you, now get your act together and talk to her... She won't wait forever." He said as he began to make his way for the door.

"Maybe..." Skinner felt an almost overwhelming urge to bang there heads together. "...Thanks Sir." Mulder said as he left.

"Mmm...Mulder, who was that?" Scully said pretending to stir.

"It was just Skinner." Mulder answered as a sickening thought went through Scully's head (What if he doesn't tell me? What if he never tells me?)

"Mulder what's wrong?" she asked looking up and still feeling blurry eyed..

"Nothing. What makes you ask?"

"You sound like you've got something on your mind." She said as she looked into his eyes. (You know me too well.) He thought looking back down at her (Here goes, its now or never.)

"Scully, I've got something I have to tell you..." He had started now and he wasn't about to let himself get cold feet. The words flew from his mouth without hesitation "I've got feelings for you. Strong feelings for you. I understand that you don't feel the same way, and I know how inappropriate it is for me to be saying these things, especially at the moment. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and I don't want to add to your worries, I just thought you should know." He had finished and took a deep breath. She was smiling.

"Did I say that I didn't feel the same way?" she said looking into his eyes seductively. (Thank god he's finally told me.) was all that she could think

"No but..." Mulder started but she cut him off in fear of not being able to finish what she wanted to say.

"Mulder, I have feelings for you too." She finished with great relief.

"You do?" He asked amazed.

"Yep," she said touching his face lightly. "That's the main reason I made my contract permanent." (Contact) Mulder thought giving her an inquisitive look.

"Dana... How long have you been awake?" he watched her with curiosity.

"Since you said 'I love her'." She replied honestly with a mischievous grin.

"And you never stopped me?" he said looking slightly embarrassed.

"No, I didn't know if I would ever hear you say it again..." Her smile grew wide as she whispered "Take me to bed Fox."

Mulder was very eager but hesitated "I thought you couldn't sleep in there." He asked still concerned for her well being over his needs.

"I couldn't sleep without you there, you make me feel safe, anyway..." she added "I wasn't planning on doing much sleeping."

THE END


End file.
